


Aphrodite in Blue Jeans

by sklove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, Inspired by TV shows, Inspired by books, Love Poems, Original work - Freeform, Poems, Poetry, collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklove/pseuds/sklove
Summary: A collection of original poems inspired by the music I listen to, the movies & shows I watch, + the books I read. Enjoy!
Kudos: 2





	1. Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This first poem is based on the album "A New Day Has Come" by Celine Dion. It's kind of a summation of the theme in the album of new beginnings and waking up from the doldrums. I hope it turned out okay. Let me know :)

**Alive**

Engender life  
Thrill me to consciousness  
Arouse my aimless mind  
Shatter my restful resolve  
Decimate limitations  
Make me believe  
Make me breathe  
Wake me up


	2. Blue-collar Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summation of Blake Shelton's album "The Dreamer". I hope this one turned out okay!

**Blue-collar Man**

  
Asphalt, dust  
Grime, rust  
Greased elbows, calloused hands  
Heavy lifting, makeshift plans  
Blue-collar man does what he has to  
To get his family through


End file.
